


Cute little Davekat horn Drabble

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2019, Fluff, Horn Stimulation, Horns, I just want a relationship like this..., I ship these two in every quadrant!, I stg, I'm jealous, I'm lonely..., It's not sexual, Moirails, Pale Davekat - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, REEEEE, RIP, RIP me, SCREEEEE, They're perfect in general, Usual homestuck horn headcannon, and for each other, and lonely, davekat - Freeform, hnnnng, like literally - Freeform, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Karkat has a nightmare. Dave is a good Moirail.





	Cute little Davekat horn Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best but I'm having a slight writer's block but I just need to write stuff. Sorry.

[In case you can't see the image](https://goo.gl/images/VMrDV2) < This is the image that this series is based on!! >-<

* * *

 

“Yo, Vantas,” Dave speaks up, nodding his head in acknowledgment as the smaller troll walked in. Said troll responds with a sigh, “Strider.” Dave frowns at this and pats beside him on the couch, “Come ‘ere.” Karkat grumbles but walks over and sits down next to Dave. Karkat was in a bad mood, having had a vivid nightmare and not being able to stop thinking about it but being near Dave was helping a little. Dave moves so his hand is massaging Karkat’s scalp, “So, What’s up? What’s got you grumpier than usual?” Karkat leans into the touch and mumbles his response, “Nightmare…” Dave frowns even more and moves Karkat so his head is in his lap. “What are you d-...” Karkat is cut off by a purr forming in his throat as Dave moves from massaging his scalp to massaging the tip of his horns. Karkat’s eyes close and he allows the purr to escape. After a few moments of this Dave stops, “Are you feeling better now?” Karkat sits up and nods before moving to cuddle on Dave. “Thanks..” Dave smiles, wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him closer, “What are bros for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, It's so short!!! ;-;


End file.
